Healing
by mia bella jacob
Summary: Sequel to Bruised and Broken. The aftermath of the incident with the hockey team.


**Okay. I would like to clear something up. I know that the first installment of this little… series had a few unrealistic reactions; however, I forgot to put in too my last story (**_**Bruised and Broken**_**) that I would be doing a sequel. Also, I recommend reading **_**Bruised and Broken**_** if you have not already; just to get rid of any confusion. So here with out further ado I present to you…'**_**Healing.'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song 'Anytime you need a Friend'.**

Rachel Berry walked down the school hallway. It was a few days after the day she had been attacked. Mr. Shuster had gone to Principal Figgins immediately the morning following the incident. The hockey team had been expelled and charged with assault and battery, leaving the school to have tryouts to get a new team before the season started.

One thing Rachel despised about this whole mess was how everyone stared at her now. She knew they whispered about her. She knew that the boys would elbow each other and point as she walked past. _"That's the one I was telling you about." "The gleek the hockey team went after?" "The very one." _That was only one of the many whispered conversations she heard about herself.

Another thing she noticed was that she stopped getting slushied. A member of the football team had actually come up to her and apologized for what had happened stating that they had gone to far. She had simply smiled kindly before thanking him. It was as if everyone looked at Rachel Berry differently. She was no longer the annoying girl with dreams that were far out of reach. She was now a helpless victim to an attack that never should have happened. This new kind of attention was strange to her and, while she did appreciate not being slushied, she couldn't say that she enjoyed being pitied.

One thing she didn't mind was the fact that Finn walked her to and from classes. They had broken up but now that was forgotten and it was like they had never stopped dating. No matter how far his class was he was always waiting for her at the door, like a loyal dog waiting for his master to return home. He would give her that adorable, dopey, lopsided grin along with a quick peck to the lips. She noticed that he was trying harder this time around the block. He was scheduling dates and continuously asking her opinion on things. He wasn't tuning her out now.

One she had put off though, was the break up with Jesse. That was something that made her a bit nervous. She didn't know how he would take it. Even though he had been distant since the _'Run Joey Run'_ incident, he may still want to call her his. He was the jealous type after all. It was hard to predict how he would react to losing his girl; if she still was that.

Of course there was still the matter of her physical wounds. She was sore most of the time. Learning the new choreography for Glee could be a long, painful process; especially, when it came to partner dancing. She adored Finn but having him wrap his arms tightly around her waist wasn't enjoyable due to the healing bruises. They were still tender and any amount of pressure hurt. Still Finn tried to be careful and she didn't have the heart to tell him to stop whenever he would hug her.

He knew though. He always seemed to know when she was hurt because his grip would become loser and he would apologize. She would always tell him he had done nothing wrong but he still knew. That was one of the reasons she felt herself falling for him. He was more in tune with her this time.

The final bell had rung and, now as students dispersed, Rachel walked down the hall to her locker with Finn's hand clutching hers. As they made her way to her locker, she let a sigh of content leave her lips. It felt good to be able to walk the halls without the fear of being harassed by those jerks.

She saw Finn's eyes glance at her and a smile spread across his face. "What's got you sighing?" He asked curiously.

She shrugged happily. "Just thinking." "'Bout what?" He pressed. "How lucky I am to have a boy on my arm that not only cares about my looks but my feelings." He smiled before asking, "Who would that be?" She playfully slapped his arm and he laughed. "Oh that's right. It's me who got lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend."

When they arrived at her locker he leaned up against one that was next to hers as she started to spin the combination. "So how are you holding up after all of… this?"

She paused and looked at him before reaching into her locker to grab her choir folder. "I… I've been better Finn. Though I am trying to act as if this whole situation never happened and move on with my life I just… have to let myself feel every now and then. I'm getting better Finn, I swear. There are just times when I need to feel sorry for myself. Please don't be upset that I'm not back to my cheerful and completely optimistic self yet. I'll get there. I know it. Right now I just need support and you've been giving me that and you have no idea how grateful I am."

Finn frowned. He was happy she was getting better but he hated to here that it was still affecting her. "Rach, did you ever think that it may be a good idea to talk to someone about this?" He asked. She pondered for a moment. "Maybe. When my dads get back I'll have them schedule an appointment with my therapist." He nodded, accepting that answer. As long as she got the help, he'd be okay.

"So, you ready to perform your song for Glee?" She asked, trying to clear the tension that had risen around them. He thought for a second before realizing that he had no song. "Crap…" he groaned quietly. She looked at him a knowing look on her face. "I got so caught up with what happened that I completely forgot about the assignment. "What about you?" He asked. "I didn't do it either." That got his eyebrow to quirk.

"Did I just hear you wrong or did you just say that you didn't do a Glee assignment. You're always the one who has it done first! Baby, maybe this is affecting you more than you realize," Finn rambled a bit. She just but her lip and hung her head in response and shrugged off the comment. As they made their way into the choir room they saw the rest of the club rocking out tothe song '_See you again_' by Miley Cyrus. Rachel smiled at the carefree attitude of her friends. They always found some way to have fun even with nothing much to work with. It would usually start with someone pulling out an ipod, putting it on shuffle, and singing the first song that came on.

She and Finn made their way over to two empty chairs and sat down. Soon after Mr. Shuster walked into the room and greeted them happily. "Hey guys! Well, let's get to it. Who has a number to perform?" He then looked towards Rachel out of habit, expecting her to have her hand up. He was surprised that she hadn't even put a hand up. "Rachel? You want to give it a shot?" He asked. She simply shook her head and sank back a bit in her chair. "Alright then… Tina how about you give it a go?" Tina timidly made her way up to the front.

Will Shuster tried to listen to Tina's performance but his mind wandered to Rachel. This wasn't like her. She always jumped at the chance to perform. He made a note to himself to ask her about it.

Soon enough Glee rehearsal was over. As he dismissed them he called for Rachel to come to his office. She looked at Finn and he gave her a nod, assuring her he would wait. She followed Mr. Shuster into his office and took a seat. He closed the door behind her and he leaned back against his desk. He sighed before turning to her.

"Rachel, are you okay? I know that what happened was terrifying but you aren't acting like yourself. I think you might want to talk to a professional," he said. She thought for a moment before she looked up at him. "Am I really that bad?" She asked. her eyes sad. Mr. Shue sighed. "Rachel, you're just not acting like yourself. I'm just worried about you. I know this is a sensitive time for you, but you need to start forgetting this.

She sighed before saying. "I already told Finn I'd get my dads to schedule a meeting with my therapist. Will smiled at her. "Good. Just take it easy. Let this whole ordeal pass by. Just try to… take it easy. You need to relax. Go have a little fun and when you're ready talk to your therapist." She smiled at her teacher. "Thanks, Mr. Shue." With that she stood and exited the office.

Finn looked at her with a smile when he saw her come out. "Ready to go?" He asked and she nodded. He picked up her bag and the two began to walk to the parking lot. "So what did he have to say?" He asked. "Pretty much everything you already told me." He looked at her quickly before pulling his car keys out of his pocket and unlocking it. "Well he's just worried about you, baby," he said. "I know but still… I didn't know I was acting so different," she admitted, climbing into the passenger seat. He climbed into the driver's side and soon they were cruising down the highway.

About fifteen minutes later he pulled into her driveway. He got out and then quickly walked around to open her door for her. He took her bag from her and carried it inside, where they proceeded to go to the kitchen. She placed her bag on the table before walked to the cupboard. Retrieving two glasses she asked him if he wanted anything and he asked for water. She got him his requested drink and brought it over. She set the glass in front of him and he took a big gulp. She herself had also gotten water and took a sip.

They got started on their homework, Rachel helping Finn when he needed it. She let her mind wander to Jesse. She had to end it with him. She had put it off long enough. He was returning from his vacation with Vocal Adrenaline tomorrow. She would do it first thing tomorrow morning. End of story.

-The Next Morning-

Rachel was waiting for Finn to come and pick her up. She felt her heart racing in her chest. She heard a beep come from her driveway and she exited the house and, after locking the front door, made her way to Finn. When she got in the car she gave his cheek a quick peck. He made sure that she had buckled up before he began to school.

"Something wrong, baby? You seem kind of distracted." He said. "I'm just… got a lot on my mind. It's fine Finn. I promise," she smiled at him.

He let it go but made a mental note to keep an eye on her. When they arrived at school the two of them made their way inside. She told him to go to his locker and just meet at hers, stating she had to run to the ladies room. He nodded, gave her a quick peck on the lips, and was soon down the hall. She sighed and went to her locker, knowing Jesse would be waiting their. Sure enough he was.

He smiled at her and waited for her to get closer. His smile dropped; however, when he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong? I thought you would have been happy to see me," he said when she was in front of him. "Jesse, I… I want to break up," she said, deciding to come clean right away. He stared at her for a moment before his gaze turned hard. "Why would you want to break up with me? Rachel, I'm the only guy that you will be able to relate to. I'm just like you. You can fantasize that you have boys chasing after you but face it sweetheart, that is never going to happen to you," he said, upset that _she_ was the one breaking up with _him_.

"Jesse, I know you're upset, but ever since the '_Run Joey Run' _incident we haven't been the same. We'll never be the same, Jesse. I know that you gave up everything for me but we shouldn't fool ourselves. We can never have the same happy relationship we used to have. I just think it would be better if we end it now," She said.

He stared at her for a moment before he sighed. "You're right. It's over. Goodbye Rachel." With that he pressed a slow, lingering kiss to her forehead before he turned. He began to walk away but looked back over his shoulder and said, "I loved you, bright eyes." With that he continued walking, not letting turning back. She stared after him but sighed. It had gone better than she had thought it would. He hadn't thrown the fit he thought he would. At least she had taken care of her problem.

She opened her locker and not soon after she saw Finn approach her. She smiled at him and he gave her his signature smile. He reached her soon and leaned against the locker opposite her. As she gathered her books he talked but she wasn't listening. She had no idea what the football plays were and she had no intentions on finding out.

The day pasted rather quickly and soon enough it was once again time for Glee rehearsal. As Finn and Rachel made their way down the hall they chattered about their day. Finn got loaded with homework where as Rachel had already finished hers. He was now in the process of convincing her to help him with his. She was in the process of lecturing him about the importance of doing your own homework but was interrupted with Mercedes coming up to her.

Mercedes looked at Finn who nodded before stepping behind her and covering her eyes. She asked what was going on, still having trust issues. Finn quietly shushed her before whispering that she needed to shut her mouth for a few minutes. She allowed him to steer her to who knows where. Soon he guided her to a chair and sat her down in what, she was almost certain of, was a chair. He took his hands away from her eyes and she gasped at what she saw. The entire Glee Club was there, as well as a cake sitting on the piano. They were wearing similar smirks as they stood in front of her.

Finn moved around her and joined them. "What's going on?" She asked. Will Shuster came from his office. "Well, Rachel, we know that this has affected you more than you're letting on. Now your friends want to let you know something. They put together this little performance for you." As he said this he walked around to the instrument players and gave them the sheet music he had been arranging in his office. As he gave the final player his music he turned around to the Gleeks. They gave him the signal and he cued the band.

As the opening notes filled the small room the glee club began to sing.

When you're sad,  
When you're feeling low  
When you're hurt and don't know where to go.  
Think of me  
There i'll be,  
Anytime you need a friend.

When you're down,  
And your luck runs out,  
Or if you're in trouble or in doubt,  
It's ok  
Turn my way,  
Anytime you need a friend.

When you're scared,  
I will stay with you,  
When you feel you're falling,  
I'll lift you.  
When you're heart breaks,  
I'll ease your aches,  
Whatever it takes, i'm in  
Anytime you need a friend.

All our lives,  
Anywhere we are,  
Just reach out, i'll never be too far.  
Come what may  
There i'll stay  
Anytime you need a friend.

When you need a friend,  
Come what may,  
There i'll stay,  
Now until the very end,  
Anytime,  
Anytime you need a friend.

Whatever it takes,  
Anytime,  
I'll be there,  
Anytime you need a friend.

As they finished the song, Rachel had tears streaming down her cheeks. She choked back a few sobs. She stood up and walked straight to the middle of the group opening her arms for a hug. They were still breathing heavily but they were extactic she had liked it. They all embraced each other in a group hug.

When they pulled apart, Rachel rubbed at her eyes nervously and sniffled several times. Brittany grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the piano where Mr. Shue was currently setting out plates. She looked at it but then started to cry hysterically. In pink letters it read, 'We're here anytime you need a friend' in lovely cursife. Mr. Shuw smiled before cutting her a slice and handing her a fork. She took it smiling and took a small bite. She grinned as she tasted the sweet vanilla.

As Mr. Shuster handed out pieces of cake they mingled with each other. Rachel smiled. She didn't know what was about to unfold but she knew that as long as she had her friends by her side to support her, she could make it through everything. She just had to let the process of healing take place and now she could say that she was feeling much bettter.

**Author's Note:**

** Hey guys. Here it is. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please check out my other stories if you already haven't. Review please!**


End file.
